


2019.05.31.jooheon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: bittersweet bon voyage vibes





	2019.05.31.jooheon

You couldn’t shake the sinking feeling as your velocity drew you past the airport signs dotted along the highway. You hated seeing him leave but more than anything you were proud of him. Jooheon sleepily laid his head on your shoulder and the earthy scent of his charcoal hair tickled your senses. You tilted your head down and your cheek found its home on the crown of his head.

As if reading your mind, he spoke up, “I’ll only be gone for a few weeks, baby.” The warmth of his voice melted your anxiety away as it resonated through the tension in the air.

“I know, but I’ll still miss you tremendously.” You couldn’t hide your sadness as your voice quivered.

“Trust me, however much you miss me, I’ll be missing you more.” He looked up at you placing a kiss on your supple cheek and flashed you a cheesy grin, dimples piercing his cheeks with a sweetness that ignited the fire in your heart.

You peered out the heavily tinted windows of the SUV as the airport came into view. International departure. You knew this was the end of the line. Yours and Jooheon’s relationship had to remain a complete secret for the safety of the two of you. It was a risk for you to even come this far, but you couldn’t let your boyfriend leave for his impressive second world tour without seeing him off at the airport.

He started to prepare himself for the paparazzi and the dedicated fans who were already perched outside hoping for a glimpse of the traveling idols. He pulled a Balenciaga cap over his shiny hair and placed a yellow AirPod in his left ear. You tore open the packaging of a brand new yellow dust mask and handed it over to him. He grabbed it with both hands and gave you a half hearted smile, not able to hide his sadness having to leave you behind. Before pulling the straps over his ears he leaned in to give you a few last kisses before his departure.

“I love you, babygirl. And I’ll see you soon!”

You pulled up your hood, putting on your own sunglasses and face mask while he climbed out of the car, winking at you before closing the door behind him. The lights of the cameras glittered in the air as he turned on his heel, rolling his sticker laden suitcase beside him.

The driver lingered in your spot at the drop off zone until Jooheon disappeared from view. As he pulled out cautiously into the slow moving airport traffic, he spoke up, “It’s probably not my place to say anything, but that boy really loves you.” A single tear rolled down each of your cheeks, one for being sad he was leaving and one for being so grateful and proud of the man you were able to call yours.

“He’ll be back before you know it,” the driver added reassuringly, handing you a napkin from the glove compartment to wipe the tears behind your glasses.

A beat later, a bell from your iPhone pierced through the air. The screen lit up with Jooheon’s name followed by a yellow heart and honey bee emoji. Opening the message, his sweet words seeped directly into your heart. _Just remember that every second we spend apart is a second I’m thinking of you. I love you forever, babygirl._

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
